Deadline
by Satanachia Jaeger
Summary: Soulmates, liczniki, stony (kiedyś) i ogólnie rzecz biorąc jeden wielki cyrk na kółkach.
1. Deadline

i . imgur / RoTyEqu . jpg- to tak, jakby kogoś interesowała geneza liczników. [czy widział ktoś coś bardziej irytującego przy wstawianiu linków jak ta strona?]

Tekst powstał na Gospodziane Pszczółki, co złego to [teoretycznie] nie ja.

**Deadline **

— Może po prostu jest popsuta — sugeruje Bucky i stuka brudnym paznokciem w niewielką płytkę na przedramieniu Steve'a, na której, odkąd tylko pamiętał, wyświetlały się same zera, co może i było nieco dołujące, ale odkąd płytka zupełnie ściemniała po dodaniu serum stało się odrobinę przerażające. — Rozmawiałeś o tym ze Starkiem? Wydaje się w miarę zorientowany w tych sprawach.

— To nie jest coś, o czym chciałbym z nim rozmawiać — odpowiada wymijająco Steve i próbuje poprawić zsuniętą do połowy pleców kurtkę, jednak silne trzepnięcie w ramię powstrzymuje go przed tym.

— Nie bądź głupi. Stark ci nie zaszkodzi, a może nawet pomóc. — Rogers prycha w odpowiedzi i po kilku szarpnięciach udaje mu się wciągnąć kurtkę z powrotem na ramiona i zasunąć ją pod samą szyję; Bucky spogląda na niego wilkiem, widocznie niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Nie cierpiał, gdy przyjaciel wymigiwał się od odpowiedzi, bo z zasady nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic, nawet pomimo tego, że licznik Steve'a, który od lat był dosyć drażliwym tematem, pozostawał zwykle ukryty pod długim rękawem, lub zielonoburą bandaną, którą owijał dookoła bicepsa.

— To spojrzenie nic ci nie da — burczy na niego Steve i wraca do bezsmakowej konserwy, próbując zatkać nią ciemną dziurę, którą jest jego wyposzczony przez ostatnie dni żołądek. Bucky macha na niego ręką i odchodzi na swoje siedzisko, układając się na ściółce niczym kot i wyciągając z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki kawałek kiełbasy.

Skurwysyn zdjął dzisiaj trzynastu szwabów, o dwóch więcej od niego, i to jemu przypadł podwójny przydział zdobycznego prowiantu.

Cholera.

Rogers piorunuje wzrokiem trzymany w dłoni produkt mięsopodobny, który przeleżakował w skrzyni co najmniej rok i zapewne zdołał już nabyć nieco charakteru, jednak Steve ma świadomość tego, że nie mają co liczyć na wsparcie powietrzne, dlatego wbija w konserwę improwizowany widelec i, starając się nie myśleć o jej smaku, wkłada kawałek do ust, przeżuwa i powstrzymując odruch wymiotny, z trudem połyka. Może i serum dało mu niezniszczalny, trawiący niemal wszystko (włącznie z arszenikiem) żołądek, ale i zdecydowanie spieprzyło sprawę polepszając kubki smakowe, przez co wiele rzeczy, które wcześniej przypominały w smaku - o ile jakikolwiek smak posiadały - tekturę, teraz było zwyczajnie niejadalnych.

Mlaska językiem, próbując pozbyć się z niego obrzydliwego, wręcz oślizgłego smaku mięsa i niechętnie zabiera się za następny kawałek.

— Jeśli kiedykolwiek Rose położy mi coś takiego na stole to przysięgam, chłopie, przysięgam, że się z nią rozwiodę — rzuca nagle siedzący nieopodal pod drzewem Dum Dum i wygrzebuje ze swojej brody resztki drugiej konserwy. — Jak wrócimy do domu, nie chcę tego widzieć — dodaje po chwili i odrzuca z obrzydzeniem większe mięsne włókno, ściągnięte z wąsów. — Co innego szynka, oj szynkę to bym sobie zjadł — rozmarza się Dugan, na co siedzący może metr dalej Jones majta go trzymaną w dłoni szmatą przez łeb i mówi ze śmiechem w głosie:

— No dalej, Dugan, powiedz jaka to z Rose zdolna kucharka jest, żebyśmy wszyscy zgłodnieli!

Dum Dum śmieje się po swojemu, lekko charcząc, drapie po zarośniętym policzku i po odchrząknięciu zaczyna opowiadać o doskonałości swojejPartnerki, jednak Steve nie słucha go, zaaferowany licznikiem Dugana, umiejscowionym na zewnętrznej stronie jego lewego nadgarstka, którego płytka zmatowiała przez czas, a znajdujące się na niej rysy niemal uniemożliwiają odczytanie wyświetlonych na niej cyfr. Steve podejrzewa, że wiele zadrapań powstało w skutek celowych działań, ponieważ Dugan jako jeden z niewielu wręcz szczyci się tym, że odrzucił przymus odnalezienia życiowego partnera, kierując się wskazówkami jakiejś chorej mutacji, na rzecz związku opartego na miesiącach, jeśli nie latach przyjaźni i obustronnego szacunku, które niemal naturalnie przekształciły się w miłość, którą Dugan nie omieszkał dzielić się z całym oddziałem.

Steve nie mógł zliczyć ile razy słuchaj już o doskonałości Rose, jej naleśników i zdolności prowadzeniu domu.

Nieświadomie zaciska mocniej dłoń na puszce.

To nie jest tak, że zazdrości Duganowi Rose - zazdrości mu wyboru, którego on sam nigdy nie miał; zazdrości mu każdej rysy na liczniku i każdego kawałka, który odpadł. Po części zazdrości im wszystkim i jest niemal pewien, że gdyby nie serum byłoby mu z tego powodu niedobrze.

Przez lata żył ze świadomością, że jego stan i uszkodzony licznik pozbawiły go szansy na założenie rodziny, bo chociaż sam wyznawał wyższość umysłu nad ciałem, kto byłby na tyle szalony, by związać się z mężczyzną o chłopięcej, cherlawej posturze, z którym nie było nawet pewności czy dożyje przez swój niewyparzony pysk następnego roku? Kto zrobiłby to, mając świadomość, że gdzieś tam żyje osoba doskonała, i czas dzielący ich od spotkania można poznać co do sekundy dzięki licznikowi?

Tylko szaleniec albo desperat i serum niewiele w tym temacie zmieniło.

Ludzie w jego pobliżu wciąż postrzegali go jako ułomnego, niektórzy wręcz nie kryli się ze swoim współczuciem, co doprowadzało Steve'a do szału. Nie był chory, czy ułomny, był po prostu _niepełny_.

Niepełny, jak szklanka, zwykła mawiać Peggy, gdy wyplątywała się z prześcieradeł i szła do niewielkiej łazienki, by się odświeżyć; jej licznik, umiejscowiony niewiadomo dlaczego u dołu pleców wyświetlał nieco upiorną zielenią trzy lata i Steve zwykle wlepiał w niego wzrok, gdy kobieta dreptała w półśnie po mieszkanku zbierając porozrzucane po nim elementy garderoby.

Carter nazywała to "datą ważności", ale Steve wolał określenie "deadline", bo pomagało mu pamiętać o tym, że wszystko co teraz ma jest marną pożyczką, którą będzie musiał zwróci, i to z odsetkami.

— Rogers! — Wściekły syk Bucky'ego wyrywa go z zamyślenia. — Ręka!

Steve niemal odruchowo rozwiera palce i wypuszcza z dłoni zmiażdżoną konserwę. Mięsopodobna breja rozlewa się po ziemi i mężczyzna odruchowo, przekopuje czubkiem buta trochę suchej ściółki, by ją przykryć. Niemal nieświadomie kuli ramiona pod karcącycym spojrzeniem Barnesa i modli się w duchu, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył. Dowódca nie może okazywać słabości.

Gdy wszystkie ślady przestępstwa zostają już zakopane, bądź ukryte w pobliskich krzakach, Bucky kiwa głową z zadowoleniem i wraca do podgryzania swojej kiełbasy, i słuchania opowieści Dugana, która zważywszy na poziom gestykulacji, musiała już wejść w najważniejszy etap — zachwalanie domowej szynki.

Jego żołądek burczy wymownie.

* * *

><p>Powrót do bazy przypomina wyczołgiwanie się z piekła — jest długi, wyczerpujący i niesamowicie brudny. Po drodze natykają się na niewielki oddział, którego mundury sygnowane są znakami piechoty Rzeszy, jednak w jego skład wchodzą głównie siedemnasto- osiemnastoletnie dzieci, które nie wiedzą nawet jak poprawnie trzymać broń.<p>

Rogers może i był żołnierzem, ale wciąż pozostał człowiekiem. Dlatego bez zastanowienia wydaje rozkaz wyminięcia oddziału szerokim łukiem, chociaż nadłożyli przez to niemal pół dnia drogi; nie chce wdawać się w bezsensowną przepychankę, która zapewne skończyłaby się rzezią niemieckich młodzików. Charlie trochę burczy o to, jednak krótki opieprz od Dugana szybko go ustawia do pionu; do końca trasy chłopak jako pierwszy rwie się do pomocy przy samochodach i przerzucaniu skrzyń po ładunkach, czym najwidoczniej próbuje odkupić swe domniemane winy.

* * *

><p>— Zlokalizowano główną siedzibę — mówi cicho Peggy, gdy Steve z przyjemnie rozgrzanym przez grochówkę żołądkiem, próbuje ogolić się przy pomocy nieco tępej brzytwy. — Za kilka dni ogłoszą mobilizację.<p>

Rogers opłukuje brzytwę w miedzy i osusza ją kawałkiem czystej szmaty, którym następnie ściera z twarzy resztki mydła. Nim obróci się przodem do Peggy chowa złożoną już brzytwę do przedniej kieszeni spodni - nigdy niewiadomo kiedy może się przydać - narzuca na grzbiet koszulę nieco drugiej świeżości i dopiero wtedy odważa się na nią spojrzeć.

Kobieta zdaje się nieco przygarbiona, a jej, zwykle nieskazitelna nawet w terenie, koszula jest silnie pomięta, i lekko żółtawa w niektórych miejscach. Bezsenność i ogólne zmęczenie wyraźnie dawały się jej we znaki, o czym świadczą podkrążone oczy i nieco poszarzała twarz.

— Za kilka dni to wszystko się skończy — mówi Steve i pokonuje te kilka dzielących ich kroków, by móc ją przytulić. Wzrok Peggy przez chwilę błądzi po jego twarzy i najwyraźniej znajduje to, czego szukała, bo uśmiecha się do niego słabo i opiera policzek o jego tors, wzdychając miękko:

— W końcu skończy.

Steve nie jest pewien dlaczego, ale te słowa brzmią jak wyrok.

* * *

><p>— Wiesz, nadal nie umiem tanczyć… — mówi zachrypniętym głosem i śmieje się krótko i chrapliwie, poprawiając zacisk drżących dłoni na sterze.<p>

— Nauczę cię — dochodzi go z interkomu lekko trzeszczący głos, w którym Steve'owi coraz trudniej rozpoznać Peggy. — Tylko przyjdź.

Żelastwo, będące jeszcze niedawno klejnotem koronnym, wśród floty powietrznej HYDRY, trzeszczy i jęczy niczym konające zwierzę, gdy silny wiatr urywa kontrolne sterówki, a statek pozbawiony kontroli pilota, zwiększa swoją prędkość, pikując niemal pionowo w dół. Steve wypuszcza z dłoni nieprzydatny ster i zamyka oczy, by nie patrzeć na zbliżającą się z każdą chwilą taflę wody.

Uderzenie w wodę przypomina zderzenie czołowe samochodu osobowego z rozpędzoną ciężarówką. Posyła wzdłuż całego kilu silne, kruszące jego stalowe żebra wibracje, a siedzącego przy kokpicie Rogersa wyrzuca z fotela i miota niczym szmacianą lalką o przeciwległą ścianę.

_To nie powinno się tak skończyć_, przemyka mu przez myśl, gdy lodowata woda uderza w niego niczym betonowa ściana, wciskając go w jeden ze stalowych filarów i miażdżącym uściskiem wyduszając resztkę powietrza z płuc.

Nim zimna woda wypełnia jego usta, w jego głowie błyska przez chwilę jedna, żałosna myśl, że to wszystko musi być jakimś chorym żartem życia. Miał jeszcze czas.

Dwa lata, które jeszcze wczoraj zdawały się wiecznością.


	2. Miazmat

**Miazmat**

Przebudzenie się jest łatwe, niemal przyjemne. Przypomina pobudkę z długiego, relaksującego snu, przez co czająca się na dnie jego umysłu panika wydaje się Steve'owi nienaturalna i nie na miejscu.

Z lekko trzeszczącego radia wydobywa się głos komentatora, który świętuje właśnie zdobytego przez Dodgersów punktu jakimś dziwacznym fanowskim wierszykiem, jak na dobrego komentatora radiowego przystało, a coś w umyśle Rogersa przeskakuje, zmuszając go do podniesienia się do siadu.

Kojarzy te słowa. Kojarzy ten mecz. _Był na nim_. O mało nie złamał sobie nogi przez uszkodzone schody, gdy wychodził ze swojego sektora.

Przez chwilę mruga gwałtownie, by przystosować oczy do jaskrawego światła, po czym rozgląda się uważnie dookoła; zaciska palce na cienkiej, niemal szpitalnej kołdrze i mimowolnie rejestruje słabą, ulotną woń kleju do drewna. Otaczające go ściany przypominają z wyglądu grube, ceglane ściany brooklyńskiego budynku, jednak zapach kleju, cichy szmer rozmów zza nich, których nawet przy swoim wzmocnionym słuchu nie powinien słyszeć i nagranie meczu ujawniają całą mistyfikację.

— Kapitanie — odzywa się łagodnie kobieta, która weszła właśnie do pokoju. Steve odruchowo omiata ją spojrzeniem, rejestrując charakterystyczny dla kobiecych oficerów ubiór, jednak coś w jej postawie, całej mowie ciała, zdaje się przeczyć wojskowemu przeszkoleniu. — Obudziłeś się — stwierdza oczywistość i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Steve bezbłędnie słyszy szczęk opadających zapadek.  
>Zamknęli ich. Skurwysyny.<p>

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — pyta Steve i wstaje z łóżka, woląc by zbliżająca się kobieta nie górowała nad nim.

— W pobliżu garnizonu. Proszę, żebyś… — zaczyna, ale Rogers przerywa jej gwałtownie:

— Kłamiesz.

Kobieta zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę w jawnej dezaprobacie jego zachowania.

— Kapitanie, proszę… — ponawia, ale Steve już jej nie słucha. Wykorzystuje chwilę jej nieuwagi i w rozbiegu przebija się przez cienką, drewnianą ściankę sztucznego pokoju.  
>Nie ma czasu, by cieszyć się ze swojego małego zwycięstwa (o tym, że ściana mogła się jednak okazać ceglana, ale zwyczajnie [i]cienka[i] woli nawet nie myśleć), bo w jego stronę biegną już uzbrojeni ludzie i chociaż Steve nie poznaje trzymanej przez nich broni sam jej rozmiar i kształt sugerują, że dziurek po niej tak łatwo nie wyleczy.

Pozbawiony tarczy woli nie ryzykować bezpośredniego starcia i nie czekając, aż tamci zbliżą się wystarczająco, by zająć pewniejsze pozycje rzuca się w kierunku drzwi, za którymi powinny znajdować się schody. Nie jest pewien, ale albo jego intuicja jest na tyle rozwinięta, albo ma po prostu pieprzone szczęście głupiego (gdyby miał wybierać obstawiałby to drugie), ale nie dość, że ciężkie drzwi nie są w żadnym stopniu zabezpieczone, to jeszcze faktycznie znajduje za nimi wewnętrzne schody, którymi Steve rzuca się w dół, ignorując podążające za nim krzyki i tupot ciężkich, wojskowych buciorów.

Mogą go gonić ale gonił się po tunelach z pieprzonymi nazistami i zawsze im uciekał, nie raz nawet bez tarczy.

Mogą _spróbować_ go złapać, ale Steve za bardzo lubi bycie żywym, by im na to pozwolić.

Ignorując ból gołych stóp przeskakuje z piętra na piętro niczym małpa, co zawsze niezmiernie bawiło Bucky'ego.

_Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl, nie teraz, będziesz myślał później!_, gani się w myślach i mija dosłownie w locie jakąś zszokowaną sekretarkę. Kobieta wrzeszczy przeraźliwie i rozrzuca po schodach trzymane w dłoniach papiery, ale Steve nie potrafi się przejąć przerażoną jego skokami kobietą, gdy tupot z góry jest coraz głośniejszy. Albo doszło ich więcej, albo są coraz bliżej - i jedna, i druga opcja nie wydaje się zachęcająca.

Gdy w końcu wydostaje się z budynku wszystkie jego plany dotyczące dalszej ucieczki rozmywają się pośród feerii barw i dźwięków; tylko dzięki nadzwyczajnemu refleksowi udaje mu się uskoczyć przed pędzącym wprost na niego żółtym samochodem, ale nawet pomimo realnego zagrożenia ze strony wojska (bo jest pewny, że to pieprzone wojsko, nikt inny nie mógłby zapewnić sobie jawnej bazy w centrum miasta) i tego, że stoi na środku pieprzonej ulicy Steve nie potrafi przestać [i]gapić się[/i] w niedowierzaniu na otaczający go świat, który tylko w małym stopniu przypomina ten, który znał.

— Kapitanie — słyszy i odwraca się w w stronę właściciela głosu, czując jak jego mięśnie odruchowo napinają się w przygotowaniu do obron, lub ucieczki.

Zbliżający się do niego czarny mężczyzna jest odziany w czarny, powłóczysty płaszcz, a jego lewe oko przykrywa opaska w tym samym kolorze i jeszcze chwilę temu Steve skomentowałby cały ten natłok czerni jakimś beznadziejnym tekstem, byleby tylko odwrócić jego uwagę od swojej osoby, bo drugie oko nie spogląda, ale [i]wwierca[/i] się w niego, dosłownie go skanuje co sprawia, że żołądek Steve'a zaciska się nieprzyjemnie.

Stojący przed nim mężczyzna jest bardziej niebezpieczny, niż otaczający ich obu, i celujący w Steve'a ludzie.

_Dowództwo_, przemyka mu przez głowę, gdy mężczyzna unosi jedną dłoń, a żołnierze opuszczają broń, jednak zacieśniają swoje szeregi, zamykając Steve'owi drogi ucieczki, chociaż ten nie wątpi, że gdyby naprawdę musiał przedarłby się przez nich.

_Ale co dalej?_

— Kapitanie — mówi ponownie mężczyzna i zbliża się do niego spokojnym krokiem. — Nazywam się Nick Fury i musimy porozmawiać.

Steve nieuważnie kiwa głową, wpatrzony w wiszącą na niedalekim wieżowcu, dziwaczną, mieniącą się kolorami reklamę jakiegoś samochodu. Boże, co to jest?

— Kapitanie, wszystko w porządku? — dopytuje się Fury, przez co Steve wraca swoim spojrzeniem do niego.

— Tak, tak, w jak najlepszym porządku, po prostu… — rozgląda się dookoła, chłonąc otaczający go rwetes. — Po prostu byłem umówiony na randkę.

* * *

><p>W drodze na Helicarriera, mobilną siedzibę SHIELDu, Fury informuje go o tym, że mają 2012 rok, i że przeleżał w lodzie ponad siedemdziesiąt lat.<p>

Patrzy wtedy na niego uważnie, z dłonią położoną na przycisku kontrolującym szyby, jakby tylko czekał, aż Steve zwymiotuje. I zapewne tak by się stało, gdyby nie superserum, które mimochodem ofiarowało mu również niewymiotujący superżołądek.  
>Spał siedzemdziesiąt lat. <em>Siedemdziesiąt pieprzonych lat<em>.

Bucky, Peggy, Howard, oddział… wszyscy, wszyscy, których znał, wszyscy, których kochał zapewne już nie żyją.

Steve wolałby zwymiotować, bo na swój sposób, to mogłoby pomóc.

W bazie, zaraz po szybkim prysznicu, pobierają mu krew, dźgają jakimiś ostrymi narzędziami i wtykają przeklęte, oświetlone wzierniki w każdy otwór ciała, ale Steve nie narzeka - podczas standardowych badań przed przyjęciem do wojska przechodził to samo, więc jest zaznajomiony z procedurą i w miarę swoich skromnych możliwości stara się współpracować. I nie obrócić się, by zmiażdżyć czaszkę lekarzowi, który wcisnął mu palce nawet tam, gdzie światło nie dochodzi.

Nigdy nie lubił tego momentu.

— Jest pan zdrów jak koń, kapitanie — mówi lekarz prowadzący, doktor Dannes, gdy tylko Steve usiadł na podsuniętym mu krześle, i klepie go uspokajająco po ramieniu. — Jednak wolałbym przełożyć testy sprawnościowe na jutro, jeśli nie miałby pan nic przeciwko — dodaje po chwili i zerka wymownie na owinięte elastycznym bandażem stopy Steve'a, z których niedawno wyciągali odłamki szkła i żwiru. Musiał wbiec na coś na chodniku.

— Gdy wszystko się pogoi, a przy pana metabolizmie nie powinno to trwać dłużej, niż cztery do pięciu godzin, sprawdzimy jak bardzo pogorszył się pana stan fizyczny i dopiero wtedy będę mógł z czystym sumieniem posłać pana na pożarcie Dyrektorowi.

— Cztery do pięciu godzin? — powtarza po nim Steve, wpatrzony w bandaże. Jeszcze niedawno, do wyleczenia takich zadrapań potrzebowałby kilkunastu minut.

— Musi pan zrozumieć, że pana organizm przeszedł spory wstrząs tuż po wyjęciu z lodu — tłumaczy cierpliwie lekarz i poprawiaja zsuwające mu się z nosa okulary. — Nie wszystko działa poprawnie, niektóre procesy spowolniły się na tyle, że nie jesteśmy pewni, czy uda się je przywrócić do poprzedniego stanu. Badaliśmy to, ale…

— Badaliście to? — przerywa mu gwałtownie Rogers. Badali to, kiedy spał? Był królikiem doświadczalnym?!

— Oczywiście, że tak! — obrusza się Dannes — Taka okazja mogła się już nigdy nie powtórzyć! Pana ciało to doskonały obiekt badawczy, działa niczym mała elektrownia atomowa, co jest naprawdę _fascynujące_, pan jest prawdziwym _cudem_!

Steve czuje jak cała jego dotychczasowa sympatia do tego człowieka ucieka bezpowrotnie, jednak uśmiecha się tylko sztucznie i potwierdza:

— Tak, fascynujące.

* * *

><p>Zadrapania goją się po zaledwie dwóch godzinach, gdy rozwiązuje jakieś bzdurne testy pełne dziwacznych plam a siedząca po drugiej stronie młodziutka psychiatra uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie i zadaje pytania pokroju "czy widzisz tutaj motyla", "czy to ci nie przypomina żołędzia" i zanadto się spoufala.<p>

Steve ma ochotę krzyczeć i z prawdziwą ulgą przyjmuje wizytę bezpłciowego agenta, który przerywa "badanie" i prosi go o pójście z nim, co skwapliwie robi, ignorując zawiedzioną minę psychiatry. Jakby widziała coś ciekawego w zmuszaniu go do nazywania poszczególnych plam.

— Doktor Dannes kazał przyprowadzić pana na dalsze badania fizyczne, kapitanie — mówi w ramach wyjaśnienia agent i prowadzi go przez labirynt korytarzy, opowiadając o poszczególnych pomieszczeniach, co Steve stara się zapamiętać.

Budowa Helicarriera przypomina mu budowę lotniskowca, na którym kiedyś był, jednak baza SHIELDu jest zdecydowanie większa i przestronniejsza.

— Ale identycznie poplątana — komentuje Agent, na co czubki uszu Steve'a różowieją. Musiał to powiedzieć na głos.

— Niech pan nie traktuje jako obrazy takiego prowadzenia po bazie — mówi Agent, gdy przystają przed drzwiami oznaczonymi MED-I-32. — Porównanie do lotniskowca było trafne i z początku wszyscy się w niej gubią nawet z mapą.

— Poza dyrektorem — dodaje pod wpływem impulsu Steve, tuż przed przejściem za drzwi.

— Oczywiście poza dyrektorem — potwierdza ze śmiertelną powagą Agent. — On się zwyczajnie teleportuje w miejsce docelowe.

Gdy agent odchodzi, a drzwi zamykają się gładko za plecami Steve'a ten przystaje na chwilę, próbując dociec, czy mężczyzna po prostu żartował.

Przecież… musiał żartować. Nie da się teleportować, to niemożliwe, chociaż Howard upierał się, że jednak możliwe i za każdym razem gdy w rozmowie wypływała hipotetyczna możliwość przeniesienia _żywego człowieka_ w jakieś odległe miejsce bez używania konwencjonalnych środków transportu, Stark upierał się, że kiedyś to zrobi i wszyscy odszczekają swoje słowa.

Ale to nie mogło stać się tak wcześnie, nie po siedemdziesięciu latach, nawet nie po stu.

Po prostu nie mogło.

* * *

><p>Badania wydolnościowe wychodzą dobrze, wręcz cudownie, a doktor Dannes skacze dookoła niego niczym pasikonik na swych krótkich nóżkach, powtarzając co chwila "wspaniale" i "to fascynujące", od czego Steve'owi cierpnie skóra. Woli nawet nie myśleć z jakimi danymi Dannes może porównać dzisiejsze. Niewiedza jest czasem błogosławieństwem.<p>

— Czy to wszystko? — pyta w końcu Steve, spoglądając z powątpiewaniem na zbliżającą się w ich stronę pielęgniarkę, która niesie na tacy strzykawkę na tyle dużą, by mógł ją dostrzec z dzielących ich kilku metrów. — Chciałbym odpocząć.

— Już, już, jeszcze tylko kontrast na noc i będzie pan wolny — mówi z roztargnieniem lekarz i odbiera z dłoni pielęgniarki strzykawkę.

Tę strzykawkę.

Steve przełyka ślinę.

To nie tak, że bał się zastrzyków. To było dla niego zwykłe ukłucie, nie bardziej bolesne, niż ukłucie komara, jednak raz, gdy miał wybitnego pecha, gruba igła złamała się podczas pobierania krwi i pomimo tego, że to nie mogło go zabić, i tego, że ręka leczyła się po tym zaledwie godzinę igła w żyle bolała jak cholera i Steve miał nadzieję już nigdy więcej tego nie poczuć.

W każdym wypadku, nie z tak ogromną igłą.

Niechętnie oferuje swoje ramie, jednak Danners kręci głową z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

— To, kapitanie, nie trafi do krwiobiegu.

Miał nadzieję już nigdy nie czuć bólu igły wędrującej po jego żyle, ale to, co dostał teraz było po tysiackroć gorsze.

Żeby dostać się do kości, igła musiała być naprawdę długa i gruba.

I zadać naprawdę dużo bólu.

* * *

><p>Gdy po niemal dziesięciu godzinach katorgi, kolejny bezosobowy agent pokazuje mu jego kwaterę, Steve dziękuje mu tylko skinięciem głowy. Mogliby kazać mu spać choćby i na korytarzu a on zgodziłby się bez słowa, byleby tylko móc zasnąć i po prostu zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, bo teraz, gdy opadła adrenalina po ucieczce, gdy nie było już żadnych lekarzy, psychiatrów i pielegniarek żądających jego uwagi czuł wyłącznie zasysającą go pustkę.<p>

_Bucky, Peggy, i cały oddział._

Steve siada ciężko na rogu łóżka i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, czując zbliżającą się panikę.

_Bucky, Peggy, i cały oddział._

Bucky już nigdy nie rzuci w niego kamieniem, każąc mu przestać kozaczyć, Peggy już nigdy się do niego nie uśmiechnie. Już nigdy nie strzeli do niego ze swojej małej, poręcznej Beretty, mieszcząc w tym całą swoją dezaprobatę. Chłopaki z oddziału już nigdy nie zaśpiewają żadnej sprośnej piosenki, już nigdy nie będą mu kryli pleców, już nigdy, nigdy, nigdy…  
><em>Oni wszyscy nie żyją.<em>

Wstaje i na drżących nogach wchodzi do maleńkiej, dołączonej do pokoju łazienki.  
>Opiera dłonie o umywalkę i spogląda w lustro, próbując zauważ jakiekolwiek zmiany.<p>

Ten sam nos, te same usta, te same blizny na czole, tuż pod linią włosów. Tylko jego oczy są jakby starsze i nagle na Steve'a zrzuca się cały ciężar tych siedemdziesięciu lat.

Rzuca się w róg łazienki, tuż obok sedesu i kuli tam, próbując złapać oddech i powstrzymać atak paniki, ale to nie pomaga.

Był sam, sam, sam, Jezu Chryste, oni wszyscy nie żyją.

Ma dwadzieścia sześć lat, ma _dziewięćdziesiąt sześć lat_.

Zaciska palce na ramionach w namiastce uścisku i przypadkowo drapie licznik i zerka na niego przez łzy, chociaż dobrze wie co tam znajdzie.

Tym razem jest jednak inaczej. Na szarej płytce wyświetlają się ciemnozielone liczby.

Dwie szóstki na początku i piątka. Sześćset sześćdziesiąt pięć. Ponad dwa lata. Tylko ponad dwa lata.

Zanosi się gorzkim śmiechem.

Stracił dwa lata z Peggy dla dwóch lat oczekiwania na nieznajomego.

_Życie jest suką._


End file.
